cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pink team history
The events, alliances, senators, and other notable nations of the pink team are listed below. History Pink was created after the original colors. It quickly sprouted up a variety of tiny relatively insignificant alliances. All of these soon collapsed. LUEnited Nations (LUE) was the first prominent alliance to move to pink after it's creation and it quickly dominated the sphere. Later on, after their defeat in the Maroon War (in late November 2006), various alliances of the Communist Allied Forces side moved on to pink, including the Libertarian Socialist Federation (LSF) that is still on the Pink team. Shortly after forming on the Red team, MCB moved to Pink due to the New Pacific Order and their Moldavi Doctrine. After Great War 3, the Socialist Workers Front (SWF) (a merger of the International Communist Party and the International Coalition of Socialist Nations) and LUE were forced to disband. But League of Small Superpowers (LOSS) was forced to move to pink from black team. Sparta just prior to the issuance of the The Doctrine that is the Dilber/Bilrow Love Child, privately negotiated with Bilrow and moved off of its majority color green. After a short period of discussion concerning their future color concerns, Sparta decided to move into the pink team. They were joined there by the The Centurion Brotherhood (TCB) to form the major players in the pink sphere. However, due to a lack of trading opportunities, among other things, Sparta later chose to move to the Black Team, leaving few alliances and even fewer players in the pink sphere. The three most powerful alliances on Pink, the SPAAA, TCB, and Wolfpack, signed a treaty establishing the CORAL bloc, which asserts that the Pink sphere is its sovereign territory. Pink Warrior Network (PWN) part MDoAP bloc part economic treaty is formed. The Bus Doctrine set forth by the Pink Warrior Network is declared, forming a court where unaligned Pink nations can seek assistance from raids of excessive force. After Poison Clan moved off the team, Pink's score fell even lower, and it became the weakest team, ranking lower than even the grey (none) team by score. On the 7th of October 2010, two pink alliances, ICON and TRaPS merged along with two other alliances to form a new pink alliance called The Peoples Community. After the implementation of resource changing on September 17, 2011, Pink received many new alliances eager to start trading on the sphere. Pink quickly surpassed several other spheres in strength, and by 2012 was one of the more powerful trading spheres. Alliances As of 28 June 2010, these alliances currently exist on the Pink sphere. Along with unaligned nations, the sphere totals 192 nations, over 2.9 million nation strength and a team score of 12.59. Current Alliances Former Alliances Notable rulers Some rulers had a major impact on the events on the Pink team: } *Epik High (Sparta) wrote and initiated the Pink Economic Propserity Treaty Organization as the Spartan Ephor of Foreign Affairs. Later he was promoted to King of Sparta for the 3rd Era of Kings and still occupies that position. *WandMDave (Sparta) led Sparta to Pink after the events of the Dilrow Doctrine. Senators Category:Team-specific history Category:Pink team